Alasan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Alasan mengapa Rivaille tidak mau 'menyentuh' Eren. Dan bagaimana hubungan mereka ya? warning: RiEren, OOC, Typo, Ada kata-kata vulgar.


Halo, ini cerita ke-3 saya difandom ini. Sebenarnya cerita ini berasal dari salah satu drable dicerita saya, difandom SNK juga. Karena saya sedang iseng, jadi saya perpanjang dan dibuat OS. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, silahkan dinikmati(?)

.

.

**Alasan**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : ****Rivaille**** x Eren**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, bahasa sedikit vulgar dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Eren sering menemukan berbagai macam fanfic mengenai dirinya dengan Rivaille. Dia tidak marah, ia malah senang sekali. Eren merasa sepertinya dunia merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Namun terkadang Eren merasa cemburu dengan fanfic-fanfic tersebut. Salahkan isi cerita fanfic yang kelewat fulgar padahal Eren sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya. Liat punya Rivaille saja belum pernah apalagi sampai adegan ranjang. Eren pun galau...

Apakah Rivaille tidak tertarik padanya? Apakah ia kurang seksi? Ataukah Rivaille berpikir Eren tidak dapat memuaskannya, makanya ia tak pernah menyentuh Eren?

Padahal Eren sudah sering melakukan persiapan, bahkan hampir tiap malam. Lotion, kondom, bahkan sex toys, sudah Eren sediakan dan tersembunyi rapi dikolong tempat tidurnya. Apakah semua itu sia-sia?

Eren merasa semakin galau, ia pun akhirnya pergi mengunjungi Armin untuk meminta pencerahan. Sebab Armin kelihatannya lebih berpengalaman di bandingkan Eren sendiri.

"Armin apa yang harus kulakukan agar Rivaille-_san_ mau 'menyentuhku'?"

Armin yang sedang minum teh secara refleks menyemburkan teh tersebut kewajah Eren. Sedangkan Eren yang kena sembur cuma diam sambil mengelap wajahnya. Maklum Armin sudah sering melakukan itu, jadi Eren sudah kebal.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Min. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Rivaille-_san_."

Eren mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, membuat Armin merasa tersentuh dan ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah Eren.

"Memang kau sudah pakai cara apa saja?"

"Semuanya, Min. Aku pernah menggodanya, memakai kemeja tanpa bawahan, memakai baju _maid_, _nekomimi_, bahkan memakai apron sambil telanjang pun pernah. Tapi Rivaille-_san_ tidak pernah sekali pun menyerangku."

Armin _speechless_. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat yang ia kenal sangat polos ternyata lebih bejat darinya. Armin merasa kalah dari Eren. Ia tidak pernah menggoda Erwin sampai seperti itu.

Sungguh, Eren desperate sekali...

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada Rivaille-_san_ langsung? Mungkin dia mau."

Eren tampak berpikir. Sepertinya memang selama ini ia belum pernah meminta langsung pada Rivaille. Kenapa ia tidak kepikiran dari dulu? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Eren yang tau...

"Baiklah akan ku coba malam ini. Terima kasih Min atas sarannya."

Eren pamit undur diri, ia sudah memasang sebuah rencana yang akan ia lakukan malam ini. Ya semoga saja kali ini bisa berhasil. Habisnya Eren sudah sangat kebelet(?) minta dijamah.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Rivaille yang baru pulang kerja memasuki apartemen miliknya sambil memasang tampang bingung. Kenapa gelap sekali? Kemana Eren pergi?

Rivaille pun merasa cemas.

"Eren apa kau ada didalam?"

Rivaille menyalakan lampu kemudian mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang ada. Mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, hingga kamar mandi telah Rivaille periksa. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Eren.

"Apa dia ada dikamar?"

Dengan segera Rivaille berjalan menuju kamar dimana ia sering menghabiskan malam bersama Eren. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar, Rivaille dikejutkan oleh penampakan Eren yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Wajah Eren tidak terlihat jelas, karena terhalang poni panjang miliknya. Rivaille pun semakin cemas, apakah Eren sedang sakit?

"Eren?"

"Nnn...hah...hah...Rivaille-_san_."

Eren menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepelukan Rivaille. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Eren kau kenapa?"

Tubuh Eren menggeliat, sesekali Eren menggesekaan 'adiknya' pada paha Rivaille. Seakan sedang mencari sebuah kenikmatan dunia(?).

"Ahn...to...tolong...hah...ah...Rivaille-_san_...aku...tidak kuat..."

Rivaille memperhatikan wajah Eren. Nafasnya mulai tak karuan, bagian bawahnya pun sudah mulai bangun. Kalau begini terus bisa gawat.

Bisa-bisa Rivaille juga tidak kuat.

Rivaille segera menggendong tubuh Eren dan meletakannya diatas kasur. Tetapi setelah itu bukannya melakukan yang iya-iya Rivaille malah pergi meninggalkan Eren begitu saja. Membuat Eren cengo sendirian didalam kamar.

Lama Eren menunggu tapi Rivaille tak kunjung kembali. Hancur sudah hati Eren, mungkin Rivaille memang tidak tertarik padanya. Lagipula saat Eren menyatakan perasaannya pada Rivaille, ekspresi Rivaille biasa saja. Walaupun Rivaille menerimanya tapi saat itu terasa ada yang kurang.

"Hiks...hiks...kalau memang tidak suka..hiks...kenapa kau mau menerimaku..."

Eren menangis, dengan perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia mencari Rivaille, Eren butuh kepastian.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eren untuk menemukan Rivaille. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu kini tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan wajah yang menunduk. Eren sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Rivaille-_san_..."

Rivaille menganggkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Eren.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik, Eren?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyentuhku?"

Tanpa basa-basi Eren langsung bertanya pada Rivaille. Rivaille yang tidak siap pun sedikit kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Kenapa? Tolong jawab aku Rivaille-_san_...kumohon..."

Rivaille mendesah sambil mimijit keningnya. **'Apa aku harus mengatakannya ..'**

"Apa aku tidak menarik? Apa aku tidak pantas bersamamu? Apa kau tidak menyukai—."

"Eren stop.."

Rivaille memeluk tubuh Eren dengan segera. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengar perkataan eren barusan.

Tentu saja Rivaille tertarik pada Eren. Sejak pertama kali melihat Eren, Rivaille langsung jatub cinta padanya. Tentu saja Eren pantas bersamanya, Eren adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling Rivaille jaga, ia tidak mau sampai Eren pergi meninggalkannyanya. Dan tentu saja Rivaille menyukai Eren, kalau tidak suka buat apa Rivaille menerima perasaan Eren dan tinggal serumah dengannya.

Rivaille mengelus surai hitam milik Eren. Dan membisikan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Eren sedikit merasa lebih baik.

"Eren aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku sangat tertarik padamu dan aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, menandai dirimu sebagai milikku seutuhnya."

Eren menatap Rivaille, ia merasa bingung. Kalau memang Rivaille ingin menyentuhnya lalu kenapa tidak pernah Rivaille sekali pun bertindak.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku?"

"Karena aku ingin menjagamu Eren."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka, membuatmu kecewa aku tidak ingin itu. Aku selalu menahan diriku untuk menyentuhmu, aku ingin memilikimu jika memang sudah saatnya aku memilikimu."

"Kapan itu, Rivaille-_san_?"

"Saat aku menjadi milikmu dan saat kau menjadi milikku. Aku ingin melakukannya setelah kita menikah, Eren"

Air mata Eren kembali mengalir. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa selama ini Rivaille tak pernah menyentuhnya. Eren merasa sangat jahat, ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Rivaille dan terus saja mementingkan egonya sendiri. Eren bahkan sampai meragukan perasaan Rivaille padanya, eren sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan..hiks...maafkan aku Rivaille-san..hiks..."

Rivaille tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kening Eren sekilas. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Eren.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Eren. Aku tidak marah."

Eren menatap Rivaille kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Rivaille, seakan takut Rivaille pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille-_san_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren."

**TAMAT**

.

**Omake:**

"Ne...Rivaille-_san_, apakah saat aku menggodamu kau merasa terangsang?"

"Tentu saja aku teransang Eren. Karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu aku selalu melepaskan bebanku sendirian dikamar mandi."

Eren merona, rupanya rencananya selama ini selalu sukses.

"Maka dari itu.. Eren..."

"Iya?"

"Saat kita sudah menikah nanti aku akan menghabisimu setiap hari. Jadi persiapkanlah dirimu dari sekarang."

Mendengar perkataan Rivaille barusan membuat Eren kembali merasa galau, apakah ia harus menganggap hal itu sebagai anugrah ataukah sebagai bencana?

Hah sudahlah lebih baik kau nikmati saja Eren, dan semoga nanti kau baik-baik saja.

**TAMAT LAGI**

.

Maaf ceritanya rada aneh dan alurnya kecepetan *bows* saya belum bisa membuat cerita dengan genre seperti ini #alasan

Oh iya satu lagi...charanya OOC SEKALI. Maafkan saya *nangis*

Sekian dari saya, adakah yang bersedia mereview? *memelas*


End file.
